Can You Take It?
by AllHailTheMightyOddball
Summary: Panache tryouts are coming up. Who will make it? Who can take it? What will happen? Read it and find out. If you R&R feel free to speak your mind. Has a lot of pieces of different songs in it.
1. Lola's Sister's Best Friend

**Can You Take It?**

Summary: Panache tryouts are coming up. Who will make it? Who can take it?

What will happen? Read it and find out. Has a bunch of songs in it.

(Music Room, Choir is singing Sleigh Ride)

" Okay guys! Shut the hell up and pay attention please!" Ms. Kaline asked. **( made her up)**

" What an angry bitch," Nicole whispered.

" Wouldn't you be if you had to deal with all of these wild kids?" Zoey whispered back.

" As all of you should know, Panache tryouts are next Thursday, if you are interested talk to me when I have

a free period** ( class)** and I will help you practice okay?" Ms. Kaline asked.

" Um, Ms. Kaline, what opportunities do kids have if they make it into Panache?" Zoey asked.

" Zoey, that question was just too good. Kids who make it into Panache get to sing a lot of different places,

and have to attend a few school concerts during the year, and did I mention a lot of field trips. Ms. Kaline said.

" Sweet!" Dana and Lola say as they high five each other.

" Cruz, Camacho, are you two reliable enough to go on a field trip?" Ms.Kaline asked sarcastically.

" Ooh diss!" Nicole said tauntingly.

" Should I ask you the same thing Bristow?" Ms. Kaline asked sarcastically.

" Ooh diss!" Dana and Lola mocked.

" How old are you Ms. Kaline?" Dana asked.

" I've been teaching here for a month, and honestly I am 27," Ms. Kaline said.

" Do you know Alise Camacho?" Lola asked curiously.

" She's my best friend, that's why I pick on you all the time," Ms. Kaline said.

" Ooooh!" The whole class said tauntingly.

" Shove it!" Lola said full of rage.

" Sorry Lola!" The whole class said hoping that she'd forgive them.

" Yeah whatever. JK idiots, JK." Lola said while cracking up.

**The confusing end of the first chapter, speak your mind and be honest, about what you think of it.**

**Appreciate it- Mariah Lynn Benjamin aka punkrockprincess101.**


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Practice Makes Perfect**

" Lola, I didn't know you wanted to be in Panache," Dana said out of curiousity.

" There's obviously a lot of stuff you need to learn about me then," Lola replied.

" Are you here to practice, or to talk about accessories?" Ms. Kaline asked.

" Is your first name Chelsea?" Lola asked.

" Camacho, I am mesmerized by the way you keep changing the subject, and yes, my name is Chelsea,

feel free to call me Chels or Chelly, if you want to I mean," Chelsea said.

" Are we gonna practice?" Zoey asked.

" Oh hell yeah!" Chelsea shouted, " Cruz, come with me."

( Kaline's office )

" Here's the main idea, I give you different pieces of different songs, and you sing them the best you can.

If you want music I got it right here, and if you don't know the song just say pass. Got it?" Chelsea aksed.

" Got it," Dana said happily.

" First one," Chelsea said.

_ " I don't care what u do, I don't care about u, I don't care get a clue! Cause I don't really like u, I_

_don't really like u."_

_ " Her feeling she hidez, her dreamz she can't find. she'z losing her mind, she'z fallen behind. She can't find_

_find her place, she'z losing her faith, She'z fallen from Grace, she'z all over the place! Yeah!"_

_ " Ur life plays out on the shadows of the wall. U turn the light on to erase it all. Wonder what it's like_

_to not feel worthless, so u open all the blinds, and all the curtains."_

_ " I love you, I love you, I love you, I! I love you! Daughter 2 Father, daughter 2 Father, I dont know u, but_

_i still want 2. Daughter 2 Father, Daughter 2 Father, tell me the truth, did u ever love me! Did u ever love me!_

_These are! The confessions of a broken heart. O, yeah. I w8 4 the postman 2 bring me a letter. _

" That was way too perfect! Where did you get the talent?" Chelseaasked curiously.

" All of my young relatives were in Panache. Where do we get to go for the big spring trip?

" I'm thinking Vegas, but no one under 18 can gamble, but you guys can ride rides, eat all you want, and just

have fun. Just stay with your chaperone groups, and no gambling. I bet I can get Alise to be a chaperone,

don't you have a sister that's 16?" Chelsea asked curiously.

" Yeah, but she's always on suicide watch, not the best idea. I can think of somebody," Dana suggested.

" You're in Panache, but you will have to tryout on Thursday too, and remember my motto," Chelsea said.

" Practice Makes Perfect," Dana said. She smiled and left.

" Next victim!" Dana taunted.

**I hope ya'll found out what Panache is now. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Lola's Audition

**Lola's Audition**

( Music Room )

" Next victim," Dana taunted wickedly," Who's it gonna be?"

" Me, I guess," Lola said nervously.

( Kaline's Office )

" Okay, so... you nervous?" Ms. Kaline asked.

" Kinda," Lola stuttered.

" Don't worry, you'll do fine. It's really not that bad," Ms. Kaline said encouraging her.

" What about Alise?" Lola asked Chelsea curiously.

" Alise is fine, there's really nothing to worry about. I've heard you sing before," Chelsea said.

" Okay... and your point is?" Lola asked.

" You're great, but the tightass dean said that I had to have auditions," Chelsea said.

" So, I'd be in anyways?" Lola asked.

" Only if you want to. Is this what you really want?

" More than anything in the world."

" Okay, I am gonna evaluate your skills. Here's how it goes, I play a bunch of songs, but I only play a part

of them. If you don't know the song, just say pass okay?" Chelsea said.

" Okay, I'm ready," Lola said.

_I can't believe that I could be so blind. It's like you were floating while I was falling and I didn't mind._

_Because I like the view. I thought you felt it too, when there was me and you._

" Excellent, next song," Chelsea said.

_This is not what what I want, this is not what I planned. And I just gotta say, I do not understand._

_Everything's workin out fine, you got all the things you want and I've got mine. No more struggle and_

_strife, kickin back and diggin it's a wonderful life._

_Pull your baby nearer it's the end of an era, and we're the last one's standing. It's your party keep_

_us here, let's stay up all night and be the last one standing._

"Okay since I know you're rockin, I'll stop you there. You are seriously talented, great job," Chelsea said.

" Thanks, you're so much nicer in person," Lola said.

" Do you think your greenpeace sister would like to come on the trip?" Chelsea asked.

" You would let me do that?" Lola asked.

" Yup," Chelsea said.

" What's the catch?" Lola asked.

" Why do you always ask that?" Chelsea shot back.

" Knowing that you're my mean sister's best friend, there's gotta be one," Lola replied.

" You're a really good kid, and I don't want you to flush that down the toilet because you're in Panache," she explained.

" I won't, I really won't," Lola promised.

**Sry for the lack of updates. My luck that I have to get another sickness during the summer. Crazy busy here!**


End file.
